


Let me in!

by ayellowcurtain



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Aaron needs to pee and Sander and Robbe are using the bathroom..., Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowcurtain/pseuds/ayellowcurtain
Summary: To read more of my work: @ayellowcurtain on tumblr <3
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 206





	Let me in!

* * *

Sander looked up with half-lidded eyes and Robbe had to try and grab the wall next to him to stabilize himself. He needs to touch something other than his boyfriend to know that this is actually happening. 

His failed attempt to grab a _wall_ doesn’t last, Sander’s hands quietly snake up the back of his thighs, abruptly pulling him even closer and Robbe stumbles closer, opening his legs wider to give more room for Sander kneeling right in front of him. 

It’s difficult to stay quiet, trying to calmly breathe through his nose, putting his other hand down in Sander’s hair, feeling his head move quickly and his hands grab the back of his thighs again, pulling Robbe as close as possible. Robbe can feel his entire body burning, wishes he had time to take some clothes off, but Sander was in a rush. The air inside the small bathroom is getting thicker by the second, Robbe skin is so sensitive. 

Robbe doesn’t have the courage to look down or it’ll be over, but he can feel how sloppy it is. Putting his pants and briefs back on will be a nightmare and Robbe doesn’t care. 

His fear of getting caught makes him hear voices coming closer outside and someone tries to open the bathroom door. They locked as soon as they got inside, but Robbe drags his hands forward from the cold tile wall to the wooden door like it would help keep the door locked. 

“C’mon, man! I need to pee, Robbe!” Aaron whines against the door, turning the handle a bunch of times. Robbe feels Sander’s lips tightening around him and he throws his head back, with his eyes closed, starting to see white little dots like stars falling on his face. He breathes as best as he can, trying to think of the right words to say, looking at the ceiling for some sort of inspiration. 

“I swear… _to God_ I’m gonna kill you if you open this door, Aaron.” Robbe swallows hard and closes his eyes again, almost sure he saw bright stars passing by again. 

“What’s going on?” Jens is now at the door too and Robbe can hear them all arguing, but he’s not paying attention, having to look down to see the perfect scene that Sander is making for him. 

“They’re fucking and I need to pee!” Aaron says it louder, moving the door again. Robbe doesn’t see it, his eyes are locked on his boyfriend as he shoots endlessly inside his mouth, but he feels the door moving against his hand. 

Robbe doesn’t know for how long he’ll be able to stand up, his legs are so wobbly.

Sander smiles proudly, pulling Robbe’s pants back to place while getting up, kissing his neck and face, Robbe moves his head to the side on instinct to give him more room. He wants more, everything Sander is willing to give, but the boys are almost knocking the door down, so he just kisses Sander to clean his lips while unlocking the door. 

Aaron gets inside in a rush, almost taking the door with him to the toilet and Jens and Moyo follow him inside, stopping right next to Robbe, looking at him. He needs to step back, leaning against the hot tub behind him, giving his legs a little break. Sander leans against him, resting his head on Robbe’s shoulder while the other two are still staring, probably searching for any proof on them. 

“You know, before you, my best friend wasn’t like this, having sex in public places.” Jens crosses his arms across his chest, raising one eyebrow and Moyo puts his arm on Jens’ shoulder, nodding in agreement. Robbe would be so much happier if Moyo wasn’t as close as he is to Jens. His stupidity seems to be contagious. 

“Yeah, he wasn’t really having fun back then, was he?” Sander smiles proudly and wiggles his eyebrows and Moyo can’t stop mocking Jens, pushing him. As they come closer to Robbe, trying to get something out of him, Sander stands up and goes to the other side of the bathroom to wash his face. 

Robbe follows him with his eyes, watching as Sander throws cold water at his face, rubbing with both hands all the way to where his hair starts. Robbe is still where Sander left him. He looks at Robbe through the reflection in the mirror and he can tell Robbe is not completely satisfied yet, but Sander told him as they rushed to the bathroom that it was just a little teaser. 

He smiles at his boyfriend and that seems to work for Robbe to leave the other two behind to go to Sander and when he finishes drying his face, standing up and turning to the side, Robbe puts both hands on his cheeks and kisses him, for once not worried about their friends right there, watching it and teasing them. 

Their voices are the only thing stopping Sander from pushing Robbe against the sink and having sex right there. Aaron is back with Jens and Moyo and Sander puts one arm around Robbe, kissing his cheek, saying goodbye to the others, they’re heading home to take a shower. 

**Author's Note:**

> To read more of my work: @ayellowcurtain on tumblr <3


End file.
